


All I Want For Christmas

by FantasticalScribe



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Earth AU, Fun Shenanigans, One Shot, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-20 06:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13140771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasticalScribe/pseuds/FantasticalScribe
Summary: Earth AU. Keith has never had much of a reason to celebrate Christmas before, but Lance is determined to make this Keith's best Christmas yet.





	All I Want For Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I created this for the Voltron Secret Santa running on Tumblr! The events of this one-shot take place in an alternate timeline, where all of the paladins, including Allura and Coran, are still friends and are all pure earthlings! I also decided to have Lance and Keith dating already prior to the Christmas events here! I hope you all enjoy it and have a Merry Christmas!

_Bzzz. Bzzz._

The sound of his phone vibration woke Keith from his slumber. He opened his bleary eyes reluctantly, snatching his cellphone from the dresser next to him. With a small yawn, Keith opened his phone to see a text message from Lance greeting him.

‘Merry Christmas, sunshine! Want to come over to my place later today?’

Even in his groggy state, a small smile formed on Keith’s lips. He and Lance had recently begun dating, so waking up to texts like these were nothing unusual.

‘It’s 7 a.m., shouldn’t you be sleeping for another five hours? Also, Merry Christmas,’ he typed back, closing his eyes as he waited for a response.

Part of him wondered if Lance had fallen asleep already; his boyfriend was known to text him in the morning only to fall back asleep for a few hours. It seemed that was not the case for today, as Lance shot back a speedy reply.

Keith opened his sleepy eyes to read the blurred message of, ‘Very funny.’ Even in his groggy state, Keith could still note the sarcasm in the words, a small breath of laughter leaving his lips. He read the rest of the message. ‘Let’s meet up around 2 at my place! I’ll let my sleeping beauty get back to sleep ;)’

Closing his eyes without replying, Keith quickly fell back asleep, unaware of the excitement that the rest of the day would hold.

 

* * *

 

_Bzzz. Bzzz._

The time was about noon when Keith heard his phone go off. He’d been flipping through a sea of channels on TV, so it was easy to settle on a random channel and check his phone. He had been expecting a message from Lance, but to his surprise, Pidge had been the one to text him.

‘R u busy rn?’

‘Not really. Why?’ he typed back. It wasn’t as if watching TV was keeping him entertained.

‘I’m bored. Let’s hang out! I need 2 go 2 the store to buy dinner, want 2 go with?’

It wasn’t as if he had anything better to do; he still had a few hours to kill until he was supposed to hang out with Lance. Hanging out with Pidge beat lazing away in front of a TV screen any day. ‘Sure. I’m at home.’

‘On my way.’

It didn’t take long for Pidge to arrive to his apartment. She signaled her arrival with a series of honks, and Keith could only sigh and hope that it didn’t annoy his neighbors too much. He walked outside, locking his apartment and taking the steps down to find Pidge parked right in front of his staircase.

He slid into the passenger seat and buckled up before turning to Pidge for a quick greeting. He sat back in his seat as Pidge dug around in her pockets for something.

"I forgot to ask you, but why aren’t you hanging out with Matt today?” Keith asked, raising an inquisitive eyebrow.

Pidge glanced over at him for a moment to roll her eyes in answer. “I bought him a video game for Christmas so he’s spending the day playing it. The second he booted it up, I lost all of his attention.”

“Understandable.”

“Aw, quiznak,” Pidge mumbled, her hands ransacking her pockets to no avail. “I must have left my phone in your apartment. Would you mind if I borrowed the keys and grabbed it real quick?”

Keith shrugged, pulling out his keys. “Sure, go ahead.”

Pidge grinned. “Thanks! Be right back.”

Time passed by slowly as Keith glanced out the window at the snowy street. He kept glancing at his phone, feeling as though Pidge was taking longer to find her phone than he had expected. As he moved his hand to the door handle to exit the car, Pidge exited the apartment, holding her phone up to show him the news that she had found it.

She was quick to get back in the car, and then the two were on their way to the grocery store. Once inside, Pidge pulled up her list, leading Keith throughout the entire store in her hunt.

“So, what’s all the food for?” Keith asked, watching Pidge pick out a variety of vegetables.

“Dinner,” she replied with a grin, grabbing the last vegetable she needed. She waved for Keith to follow her, moving to another aisle.

“Is the dinner for you and Matt?”

“And Hunk, too. I invited him to join us for the day. He won’t ignore me for some stupid game,” she grumbled. Quick to change the subject, she read off a few things to Keith, deciding to split up the work and reconvene at a later point.

It made the process go by much smoother, and they were finished before they knew it. At least, they were finished with that store. Apparently, there were items Pidge needed to grab at another store, so they went to a different one. And then to another one, this time for electronics.

“I need to pick up a gift for Hunk, it’ll just take a few minutes, I promise,” she insisted.

Keith had agreed to wait in the car, but after a half hour passed without any word from Pidge, he went inside the store to see that she had grown distracted looking at different devices and playing gaming demos.

After dragging her away from all the technical junk, Pidge finally bought Hunk’s gift, walking out with Keith, smiling brightly.

“Well, thanks for coming along with me,” she said once they arrived back at the car. “Is there anywhere you want me to drop you off at? Or would you like me to take you home?”

Keith slid into the passenger seat, his cheeks flushing a light shade of pink “Actually, could you, uh, drop me off at Lance’s?” he asked. All of their friends knew about the relationship, but Keith still felt embarrassed talking about it with anyone.

“You two lovebirds got something planned?” she asked, raising an eyebrow as a mischievous smile formed on her lips.

“I, uh, we’re just hanging out,” Keith stammered, crossing his arms and turning his gaze out the window.

“Suuure. Whatever you say.”

Keith didn’t say anything, which was fine with Pidge as she blasted her music. As they drove, Keith texted Lance an apology for being late, letting him know that he was on his way.

It didn’t take long for the two to arrive at Lance’s house. Lance’s family had strung up some lights for Christmas, adding a decorative Santa with his reindeer and sleigh in the front yard. It was quite festive, Keith had to admit.

“Thanks for the lift,” he said, opening the door and exiting the car. “Um, have fun with Matt and Hunk tonight.”

“Sure thing! I’ll see you later.”

After glancing at her phone, Pidge offered Keith a wave goodbye and left.

Keith knocked on the door and stepped back as he waited for Lance to answer.

His boyfriend answered the door a moment later, dressed in a green sweatshirt with the words, ‘Dabbin through the snow’, written on it in red, with Santa and his reindeer dabbing in the snow.

“… Lance, what are you wearing?”

He looked down at his sweater and back to Keith, a bright grin on his face. “You like? I figured I might as well dress in style, right?”

Lance was a dork, but a cute dork. His cute dork.

“Just… please, don’t dab,” Keith said, sighing.

Lance waved Keith inside, dabbing as he did. “Too late.”

He rolled his eyes. “Anyway, you wanted to hang out today, so what did you want to do?”

“Follow me!”

Lance stepped over to the kitchen, where Keith found countertops filled with baking supplies. Lance had laid everything out; dough, flour, vanilla, sprinkles, sugar, food coloring, cookie cutters, spatulas, cookie sheets, frosting containers and squeeze tubes, and more.

“Why are we baking cookies?” Keith asked, side-glancing at Lance.

“For Santa Claus, duh.”

Keith stared. “Why would you bake cookies for someone who isn’t real?”

“What?” Lance gasped, clutching at his heart. “You’re telling me you don’t believe in Santa Claus?”

Keith rubbed the bridge of his nose. “Lance, I’m not five. I’m sure you don’t believe in him either.”

Lance shot him a pointed look. “Keith, humor me.”

Keith sighed, knowing that if it were anyone but Lance that he would refuse. But he couldn’t resist those puppy dog eyes that his boyfriend flashed him. “Fine.”

“Now, to set the mood,” Lance said with a sly grin, taking out his phone and setting it on the counter.

Keith stayed silent, leaning against one of the kitchen counters as he awaited Lance’s instructions. He heard the soft jingles of the song at first, and then a woman’s voice singing, “I… don't want a lot for Christmas.”

Keith didn’t listen to Christmas music often…or ever. Considering that he never celebrated Christmas, it was no surprise. Of course, when he was younger he used to spend Christmas with Shiro and his family, but it had been years since he had attended.

Lance walked over and went to work on making the cookies, grabbing a pile of dough and handing it to Keith. Lance picked up a rolling pin and went to work rolling it out. As Keith moved to mimic him, he heard Lance sing along with the song’s.

“All I want for Christmas… is… Keith!” he sang, picking up the rolling pin and using it as a microphone.

Keith paused. “Lance, what are you doing?”

“I’m singing you a song!” He cleared his throat to sing again into the rolling pin. “Make my wish come true! All I want for Christmas is you! Yooou, Keeeith!”

Keith was most definitely not blushing from some Christmas song. It would be foolish to think that having your boyfriend serenade you with a Christmas was cute. It _definitely_ didn’t make his heart skip a beat, nor did it make him want to smile at the adorableness of Lance.

Nope, not at all.

Or so he told himself.

“J-just show me what I’m supposed to do next to make these cookies,” Keith said, returning his attention to the dough in front of him.

Keith knew that to most people, baking cookies was simple. Others had probably done something like this a million times, and yet here he was, clueless as could be. To be fair, he didn’t ever bake. He did know how to cook – if he hadn’t learned he would have had to live off ramen noodles, bagels, and other plain foods, which was no way to truly live. Baking, however, was a whole other story. Cookies were delicious, he had to admit, but they were much too much work.

Thankfully, Lance came to the rescue, showing Keith the next steps until the cookies were cut and ready to go into the oven. Feeling satisfied with that accomplishment, Lance decided to serenade Keith a few more Christmas songs until Keith shut the music off, taking Lance’s phone hostage. Lance then proceeded to chase Keith around the house to rescue his phone until the timer for the cookies went off.

After taking back his phone, Lance pulled the cookies out from the often, their sweet scent flooding the room.

“Now, we get to decorate them!” Lance exclaimed, opening up the various frosting containers.

Keith watched him for a moment, drinking in the excitement gleaming in Lance’s eyes, the wide smile that lit up his face, and how concentrated he appeared as he opened the canisters. Lance was completely in his element.

“You really like doing stuff like this, don’t you?” Keith commented, moving to stand next to him.

“Well, yeah. I mean, Christmas has always been one of my favorite holidays.” Lance smiled softly, handing Keith a knife. As he continued to speak, he slathered frosting onto the cookies. “My family always throws a big get-together for Christmas. I’ll wake up in the morning and exchange gifts with my parents, and then the rest of the family shows up later that day. We get a visit from Santa for the younger ones, play games, watch Christmas movies, cook Christmas dinner together, make hot chocolate, and just have fun.”

As Lance spoke about his Christmas traditions, a pang of sadness formed in the pit of Keith’s stomach. It was the same feeling he always had felt whenever Shiro had invited him to celebrate with his family. Shiro’s parents did well to include him in their family by offering gifts and making him dinner, but something always felt as though it was missing. Keith appreciated the invitations dearly, but spending time with Shiro’s family only felt like a constant reminder that Keith had no family.

Abandoned by both his parents at a young age, he’d shuffled through foster homes until he’d met Shiro and figured out how to get a job and maintain a place on his own. And having done just that, he had lived alone for years, and any sort of holiday only served to remind him of how alone he felt.

“Keith? Earth to Keith.”

Keith blinked, realizing he had spaced out for a moment. Lance peered at him, concern wrinkling his features.

“Are you all right?” Lance asked him, his eyebrows furrowing.

Keith threw on the best smile he could manage, though it didn’t reach his eyes. “I’m fine. So, we’re onto decorating, right? The frosting, I’m supposed to go like this?” Using the knife Lance had given him, he slathered some frosting onto one of the Christmas-tree shaped cookies.

“Exactly! You’re a natural.”

“But what if I want to do this?” Keith set down the knife and moved to pick up the icing in one of the tubes Lance had placed out and squirted it in Lance’s face, frosting dripping down his nose and cheeks.

Lance grinned, wiping the frosting from his face and trying to wipe it on Keith’s shirt. “Oh, it’s on.”

Keith stepped back to avoid Lance’s frost hands, squeezing more of the icing out at him. Lance grabbed his own icing tube and shot some frosting at Keith, but Keith ducked behind the kitchen island. He sprang up and shot more frosting at Lance before hiding again. Lance was quick to spoil his hiding spot though, stepping around the island and shooting frosting at Keith.

The frosting fight continued until all of the icing tubes were empty. The two were a mess of frosting of all colors, and the kitchen was in even worse condition; where the boys had missed each other, it had splatter all over the floor, counters, and cabinets.

After laughing at the mess, the two cleaned it up together, careful to clean every bit of frosting from the kitchen. Then, they finally got to decorating the cookies, and an hour after all of the earlier chaos, the cookies were decorated.

Once the cookies were finished, Lance checked his phone, noting the time. “I guess we should get you back… My mom will be here soon.”

An empty feeling formed in the pit of Keith’s stomach, but he feigned a smile. For once on a Christmas, he’d had genuine fun, and he hated for it to all be over. “All right. We’ll clean up and then we can head out.”

With that settled, the two cleaned once more. Lance boxed the cookies in a Tupperware, insisting that Keith take some home. Keith agreed, and with the cookies in hand, they went to the car.

The drive wasn’t long enough, Keith thought. They pulled into his apartment complex much too soon, and when Lance parked in the parking lot, Keith couldn’t help but sigh. He wasn’t ready to return to his dark apartment all alone. He wanted to stay with Lance a little longer.

“Here, why don’t I walk you to your door,” Lance offered, seeing the small frown on Keith’s face.

Keith brightened a little at that, stepping out of the car. He took Lance’s hand in his and walked towards the staircase leading up to his apartment, but when his eyes landed on the sight before him, he stopped.

“…what?” Keith said, dumbfounded.

His apartment was decorated in Christmas lights of all sorts of colors – red, green, blue, white. The railing leading up to his door was decorated in white and blue alternating lights, garland twisted around them. Wooden cutouts of Frosty the Snowman, and Rudolph decorated the sides of his door. His outdoor plants were decked out in lights, white fluff surrounding them as if to mimic snow. As he walked up the steps, he saw a wreath now rested on his door, an image of a smiling Santa in the middle, holding a ‘Merry Christmas, Keith’ sign.

His eyes darted around, mouth parted open as he took it all in. He was so stunned that Lance had to lead him up the stair, laughing softly.

“Lance, what is this?” Keith asked, his mind finally snapping from his thoughts.

The brightest of smiles lit Lance’s face, though he only chuckled and placed Keith’s hand on the doorknob. “Just open the door.”

Keith did just that, and what awaited him on the inside was more than he could have imagined. First, the smell of hot chocolate and warm bread hit his nostrils, reminding Keith of how hungry he was. He could hear the jingling of a Christmas song play, starting as soon as he walked in the door. The lights in his apartment were on, but they weren’t just any lights. Christmas lights were strung around his entire apartment, along every wall, every plant, and everywhere they could go. A small Christmas tree nearly identical to the one outside his door stood in the living room, a couple of small presents tucked beneath it. Light up reindeer leaned against the different walls of the apartment, and giant red ribbons were strung everywhere.

Standing in the middle of the living room were Shiro, Allura, Matt, Hunk, Pidge, and Coran. Shiro was dressed as Santa Claus, donning the entire outfit, from the red suit to the white beard and Santa hat. Next to him stood Allura, dressed as Mrs. Claus with a red dress, glasses, and a white wig. Matt, Pidge, and Hunk dressed as reindeer, each suited in a reindeer bodysuit and antlers. Coran dressed as Frosty the Snowman, with a snowman bodysuit, a top hat, and a pipe stemming from his mouth.

A chorus of, “Merry Christmas, Keith!” welcomed him as he stepped inside, trying to process the entirety of what was going on. He hadn’t been expecting any of this. He had thought that Lance would walk him to the door, they would exchange a good night kiss, and then depart where Keith would return to his empty apartment.

“What are you guys doing here?” Keith asked, shifting his gaze between them all. “And why are you all dressed like this?”

Lance hooked an arm around Keith’s shoulders, a grin sliding along his lips. He tapped the box of cookies in Keith’s hand. “I told you we needed cookies for Santa and his reindeer.”

“But it isn’t Santa; it’s Shiro,” he pointed out. “And Allura is Mrs. Claus, and the reindeer are Hunk, Pidge, and Matt. And the snowman is Coran.”

“Shiro? Who’s Shiro?” Shiro gave a deep, hearty laugh, placing his hands at his hips. “I am Santa, this is my lovely wife, Mrs. Claus, and these are my trusty reindeer and their handler!”

“I’m their _what_?” Coran interjected.

Lance gestured then, waving a hand as if to signal the reindeer. Matt caught the gesture first, nodding his head and making some noise that sounded like an animal choking on its own saliva. Pidge and Hunk joined in, sounding out their own imagine reindeer noises, from sounding like a bird on its deathbed to a mix between a horse and a dog. The whole thing was a disaster.

“Yes, Mr. Claus and I were just hoping to stop by and bid thee hello,” Allura added, wrapping her arms around one of Shiro’s arms.

“You guys do know that I’m not five, right?” Keith remarked, shaking his head. He appreciated their efforts, but… “Did you really think I would believe any of this for a second?”

“I told you it wouldn’t work, Lance!” Pidge shouted, crossing her arms. “You should have let me and Matt rig something up so we could have had holographic-“

“Hey, it was a genius idea on my part, okay?” Lance shot back.

“My only question is, how did you get in here?” Keith said, drawing the attention back to him. “How did you do all of the decorating and all? I locked my door.”

Pidge whistled innocently. “I might have had my phone the whole time and used your key to unlock your apartment.”

“You left my apartment unlocked?”

“We didn’t leave it unlocked for long, I promise,” Lance replied, drawing Keith’s eyes. “We just had to bring over the decorations and set it up while you were out.”

“That’s why we had to go to all those different stores,” Pidge added with a devilish grin, pushing up her glasses.

“We didn’t just go shopping for dinner for you, Matt, and Hunk, did we?” Keith said, piecing it all together.

“Bingo! We bought dinner for all of us.”

Before Keith to ask any more questions, Lance pulled a sweater over his head. He tried to struggle out of it, but Lance was perseverant, refusing to stop until the sweater was on Keith. It was red with white letters that spelt,  ‘Check your elf before you wreck your elf’.

A horrified expression formed on Keith’s face. “What do you think you’re doing?”

“It’s tradition, Keith. C’mon.” Lance gave a cheeky grin. “You look cute in it.”

“That’s beside the point. Why is this tradition?”

“Because it’s fun!”

“Did you not read what it says?”

Lance just shook his head, taking Keith’s hand and intertwining their fingers. “Let’s focus on something else, like your Christmas gifts!”

“What? No, you guys didn’t have to get me anything,” Keith insisted. “I didn’t get you guys anything.” If he’d have known they were all celebrating Christmas with him, he would have tried to find them something.

“It’s okay, we wanted to get you something from all of us,” Shiro responded, earning nods from the rest of the gang.

“Now come on,” Lance said excitedly, tugging Keith towards the tree.

Beneath the tree was a small gift wrapped in snowflake wrapping paper with a box on the top. Beneath it lied an envelope, which was the first thing Lance picked up and handed to Keith. He curiously accepted the envelope, his eyes flickering between the eager expressions of all his friends. He opened the envelope to find a Christmas card with a photo of him with all his friends as the front.

He paused for a second, narrowing his eyes at the card. “Didn’t we take this picture a couple weeks ago?”

“I may or may not have requested that we take a picture so that we could make a card for you,” Lance admitted, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

Keith smiled a little at that, opening the card to see that everyone had scribbled a little message wishing him a Merry Christmas. Lance then handed him the gift, and Keith unwrapped it to reveal an ornament – a red lion picture frame with the same picture of them all in it.

“We thought you wouldn’t really have any ornaments, so we wanted to make your first one special.”

Keith’s heart lurched in his chest at the thought that had gone into all of this. He looked up at everyone, finally letting his gaze settle on his boyfriend. Keith’s expression was soft, and he felt speechless.

“I don’t know what else to say other than thank you… All of you,” he said. “But… why go through all the trouble?”

“It was Lance’s idea,” Allura replied. “But we all felt you deserved to have a good Christmas this year.”

Keith turned his gaze to Shiro. “I take it you told them.”

Shiro nodded, offering an apologetic smile. “I’m sorry. Lance was asking me about what to get you for Christmas, and so I told him that you never celebrated it, really. So, he wanted to make it as special as possible for you.”

When Keith turned to Lance, his boyfriend’s cheeks were flushed. Keith squeezed his hand and said, “You did all of this for me?”

Lance nodded, keeping his voice low. “When Shiro told me everything, I couldn’t just do nothing. I wanted to see you smile on Christmas..”

By now, Shiro and the gang had dispersed to the kitchen to check on dinner.

“Well, thank you. I mean it, I really appreciate it. No one’s ever done anything like this before for me.”

“You deserve it all and more. Merry Christmas, Keith.” His eyes glanced up for the briefest of moments and noted the mistletoe hanging above them. “Would you look at that?”

“Yeah, would you look at all of that,” Keith added dryly, gesturing to the clumps of mistletoe hung all around the apartment. “You set all the mistletoe up while I was with Pidge, didn’t you?”

“Why do you assume it was me?”

Keith shot him a pointed look. “Because I know you.”

A small grin formed on his lips. “Maybe.”

“You don’t need an excuse to kiss me you know,” Keith whispered softly, pulling Lance in for a kiss underneath the mistletoe.

As they pulled away, a faint blush could be seen on Lance’s cheeks. “So, how would you rate this Christmas on a scale of Christmases you’ve had?”

“I’d dock off a few points because of the sweaters-“

“Hey, the sweaters are quality okay?”

“Did you not read what both of our sweaters say?”

Lance flashed Keith a flirty grin. “They’re made of boyfriend material, just like me.”

“These sweaters are made of cotton, Lance.”

Lance just sighed. “Just finish what you were saying. Clearly all of the non-Christmases you’ve had have skewed your vision of quality.”

Keith rolled his eyes playfully. “ _Anyway_ , I’d say this is the best Christmas by far.”

“Lance! Keith! Come on, we still have Christmas movies to watch and a dinner to eat!” Matt called out from the kitchen.

“You heard them, let’s go,” Lance said, squeezing Keith’s hand once more before giving him a quick kiss.

Keith nodded and followed Lance to the rest of the group, and together, the eight of them spent the rest of their night in Christmas glee, watching movies, feasting on the meal Shiro and the gang had made and the cookies Lance and Keith had baked.


End file.
